Chcąc czegoś więcej
by LadyofComma
Summary: Migawki pragnień Jima Moriartego, od dzieciństwa do Reichenbach, ostrzeżenia: przemoc na zwierzętach i ludziach, wulgaryzmy, angst, opisy zażywania narkotyków i Moriartego we własnej osobie. Tłumaczenie opowiadania Hummingbird1759.
1. 1981

**1981**

Czteroletni Jimmy Moriarty bawi się w parku. Rozkopuje ziemię w poszukiwaniu robaków, by rozrywać je na kawałki. Wiją się w ten dziwny sposób gdy to robi i to takie zabawne! Zastanawia się dlaczego tak robią, po czym uznaje, że muszą wiedzieć jakie to zabawne. ( _Ale dlaczego w końcu przestają? Może powinienem spróbować z innym zwierzętami._ ) Pokazuje je innemu chłopcu i dobrze się bawią, dopóki jego mama nie zauważa Jima.

− Colmie Gallagherze! W tej chwili przestań i zostaw to ohydztwo! Od tej pory nie wolno ci się bawić z chłopakiem Moriartych! − odciągając od niego Colma, mruczy cicho pod nosem. − Właśnie dlatego dzieci nie powinny mieć dzieci!

Jimmy nie ma pojęcia co to znaczy, więc wraca do przerwanej zabawy. ( _Wciąż fajnie jest bawić się samemu ze sobą. Gra w piłkę jest głupia._ ) Zanim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, mama woła go po imieniu. Stara się przed nią ukryć, ale znajduje go i zanosi do domu mimo jego protestów.

Jimmy po prostu chce się jeszcze trochę pobawić.


	2. 1982

**1982**

To wilgotny, chłodny dzień w Dublinie. Deszcz, który niezmienne padał od rana, zmienia się w gwałtowną ulewę w chwili gdy Jimmy wraca ze szkoły do domu. Jimmy oczywiście nie ma parasola i w kilka minut deszcz przemacza jego cienką wiatrówkę. Gdy z trudem dociera do mieszkania, woda w jego butach chlupocze z każdym krokiem i drży.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi woła Mamę, która na chwilę odwraca głowę od telewizora, by kazać Jimmemu założyć suche ubrania. Wciąż drżąc Jimmy wychodzi ze swojego pokoju, opada na kanapę obok Mamy, która natychmiast uderza go w głowę za przesłanianie obrazu i z powrotem odsyła go do pokoju. Chłopiec postanawia, że już nigdy z niego nie wyjdzie.

Godzinę później Mama woła go na kolację, a burczący brzuch Jimmego odrzuca jego dumę. ( _Może zrobiła hamburgery! Albo pizzę! Albo makaron z serem!_ ) Jego marzenia ulatniają się, gdy Mama wciska mu styropianowy talerz w dłonie. ( _Dlaczego zawsze musimy jeść Pot Noodle?_ ) Tata każe mu się zamknąć, albo jego jedyną kolacją będzie uderzenie w twarz.

Jimmy po prostu chce nieco przyzwoitszego jedzenia.


	3. 1982 część 2

**1982 część 2**

Jedno oko Jimmiego jest zwrócone na telewizor, a drugie na drzwi. Dwa dni temu Mama wyszła i do tej pory nie wróciła. Myślał, że poszła do sklepu i próbował jej tam poszukać, ale kierownik wyrzucił go bo nie było z nim dorosłego. Lało przez cały dzień, więc Jimmy zdał sobie sprawę, że Mama zaraz wróci do domu, by skryć się przed deszczem i zimnem.

Chłopiec słyszy klucz przekręcający się w zamku i jest podekscytowany. ( _Wreszcie! Tylko ona przynosi do domu jedzenie._ ) Jego nadzieje się rozwiewają, kiedy widzi swojego ojca. ( _Na kolację znowu będzie chleb._ )

Tata wchodzi do środka, chrząka i kładzie torbę Pot Noodle na stole. Wyciąga z niej jedno opakowania i nastawia wodę.

− Gdzie jest Mama?

Tata uderza go i mówi.

− Twoja mama już nigdy nie wróci.

− Dlaczego?

− Bo tak już jest − Tata chrząka i rzuca Jimmiemu spojrzenie mówiące 'W tej chwili przestań gadać, _albo_ '.

Jimmy po prostu chce wiedzieć, gdzie poszła jego mama.


	4. 1983

**1983**

Pewnego sobotniego popołudnia, Jimmy wraca do domu na obiad i nie znajduje w kuchni żadnego jedzenia, a jego Tata jest w złym humorze. ( _Jak zwykle._ ) Pomimo tego, że na zewnątrz jest stosunkowo ciepło, Tata zakłada kurtkę i każe Jimmiemu założyć kaptur. W ciszy idą do sklepu spożywczego. Kiedy do niego wchodzą nie ściągając kapturów kierują się do działu mięsnego. Tata zerka ukradkiem przez ramię, chwyta opakowanie hot dogów, rozpina bluzę syna, wkłada je do kaptura i zapina z powrotem. Gestem pokazuje mu by stał nieruchomo, wkłada kilka przedmiotów do swojej kurtki i zasuwa ją pod szyję. Obaj spokojnie idą do domu ze skradzionym jedzeniem.

Tej nocy po kilku hot dogach, Tata mówi Jimmemu:

− Twoja mama zawsze się wściekała, gdy to robiłem, ale Tesco ma mnóstwo pieniędzy, a byliśmy głodni. Bawiliśmy się po prostu w Robin Hooda. A wiesz jaka jest pierwsza zasada tej zabawy?

− Jaka?

− Nie dać się złapać. Jeśli zostaniesz złapany na bawieniu się w Robin Hooda, to pójdziesz do więzienia... i nie wpłacę za ciebie kaucji, bo tylko idioci idą do więzienia.

Tata następnie wyjaśnił jak uniknąć zostania złapanym. Jimmy spija informacje z jego ust; chce wygrać w Robin Hooda.


	5. 1984

**1984**

Siedmioletni Jim Moriarty patrzy przez okno pociągu na wiejski krajobraz przesuwający się przed jego oczami. Myślał, że to będzie zwyczajny dzień, ale jego ojciec wrzucił kilka ich rzeczy do walizek i zaciągnął go na peron. Jim milczał; wiedział dobrze, że lepiej nie niepokoić Taty, gdy był w kiepskim humorze. Zamiast tego zachowuje spokój i słucha co mówi ojciec do mężczyzny w kasie biletowej. ( _Jedziemy do Holyhead, a bilety są jednokierunkowe, więc nie zamierzamy wracać._ ) Zastanawia się czy Holyhead wzięło swoją nazwę od tego, że każdy kto tam mieszka ma dziurę w głowie.

Kiedy docierają do Holyhead, Jim próbuje szukać ludzi z dziurami w głowach, ale ojciec warczy na niego, by dotrzymał mu kroku. Najkrótszą drogą idą do stacji kolejowej, gdzie Tata kupuje bilety w jedną stronę do Brighton.

Kiedy pociąg przejeżdża przez Londyn, Tata w końcu się odzywa.

− Pewnego dnia tu zamieszkamy. W Londynie mieszkają ważni ludzie.

Jim gapi się na okazałe budynki i dobrze ubranych ludzi wsiadających na Euston. W jego oczach to wszystko wydaje się niewiarygodnie wspaniałe i dochodzi do wniosku, że ludzie muszą być kimś naprawdę bardzo ważnym, by móc tu mieszkać.

Jim po prostu chce być ważny.


	6. 1984 część 2

**198** **4 część 2**

− Hej, karzełku!

Jim udaje, że jest zafascynowany breją na swojej tacy. ( _Może tu nie przyjdzie jeśli na niego nie spojrzę._ )

Carl Powers i trzej inni chłopcy stoją za krzesłem Jima. Carl uśmiecha się do niego złośliwie i chichocze.

− Co jesz karzełku? Lucky Charms?*

Jim milczy.

Większy chłopiec szydzi:

− Karzełek jest za biedny na Lucky Charms? Co się stało z twoim garncem złota, karzełku? Tatuś wydał wszystko na whiskey?

Jim prycha.

− Nie, kupił brzydki kij i wlał ci nim. To od tego masz te okropne blizny!

− Jeśli jest tu ktoś okropny to właśnie ty! Założę się, że właśnie dlatego twoja mama od was uciekła! Nie chciała by ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że jej synem jest tak brzydki, mały karzełek! − Carl śmieje się kpiąco i dołączają do niego inni chłopcy.

W tej samej chwili, panna Brahms macha do chłopców i każe im usiąść. Kiedy zajmują miejsce przy stole Jima uśmiecha się z aprobatą.

− To miło z waszej strony chłopcy, że zaprzyjaźniliście się z Jimem... Nie jest łatwo być w nowym miejscu.

Po trzydziestu minutach znęcania się nad nim, Jim wysypuje swój szpinak na głowę Carla i krzyczy:

− Patrzcie, to Człowiek z Bagien!

Stołówka wybucha śmiechem. Jim wpada w tarapaty, ale nie dba o to; chce by wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie jest popychadłem.

* * *

* Lucky Charms – marka płatków śniadaniowych dla dzieci.


	7. 1985

**1985**

Jim chowa się za żywopłotem. Siedzi tak cicho jak to tylko możliwe mając nadzieję, że Carl i jego przyjaciele w końcu się znudzą i przyczepią się do kogoś innego. Nieoczekiwanie czuje dotyk miękkiego futra na ramieniu, zerka w dół i u swojego boku widzi kota sąsiadów. Zwierzę spogląda na niego i miauczy wyczekująco.

− Ciii! − syczy Jim.

− Miau?

− Cicho! Idą tu! − zaciska dłoń na pyszczku kota, gdy Carl i jego najlepszy przyjaciel Bill przechodzą obok żywopłotu.

− Widzisz go gdzieś? − mówi Carl.

− Nie. Może znowu ukrył się w śmietniku.

− Dopilnuję by tym razem najadł się do syta − sarka Carl, odchodząc z Billem w przeciwnym kierunku niż dom Jima. - Śmieci.

Chłopiec ukryty za żywopłotem wzdycha z ulgą dopiero, gdy znikają za zakrętem. Jego oczy rozszerzają się gdy patrzy na kota. ( _Jest martwy! Pięć minut temu był żywy, a ja go zabiłem. Niesamowite!_ )

W tydzień później Jim znajduje innego kota; zakrada się do alejki i łamie mu kark tylko po to, by sprawdzić czy potrafi. Gdy zwierzę zdycha czuje przypływ adrenaliny rozchodzący się po ciele. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Jim czuje się wielki i potężny. Chce by to uczucie trwało jak najdłużej.


	8. 1985 część 2

**198** **5 część 2**

Święta Bożego Narodzenia były dwa dni temu, a Jim jest przygnębiony. Tata powiedział, że te święta będą lepsze od poprzednich, ale nie były. ( _Nie dostałem książek jakich chciałem, nie było śniegu, a Tata przypalił obiad._ )

Z nudów Jim spaceruje wzdłuż sklepów. Bawił się wszystkimi swoimi zabawkami już z zylion razy, inne dzieci go nienawidzą, a jeśli znowu spróbuje coś ukraść, to policja go złapie. ( _Zasada numer jeden: nie dać się złapać_.) Kiedy dociera do piekarni, zapachy wypełniają jego nos i burczy mu w brzuchu. Zatrzymuje się przy witrynie i pożądliwie wpatruje w smakołyki.

− Dobrze się czujesz?

Jim obraca się i widzi elegancko ubraną kobietę, patrzącą na niego z troską.

− Nie − pociąga nosem. − Moja mama jest chora i naprawdę chce pączka, ale nie mamy pieniędzy, a...

Ociera swoją chusteczką łzy chłopca i mówi:

− Biedactwo. Proszę, weź coś dla siebie i dla swojej mamy.

Chłopiec patrzy na piątaka z zachwytem.

− Dziękuję, proszę pani! − wpada do środka, kupuje dużą bułkę z cynamonem i wcina ją łapczywie w alejce na tyłach piekarni.

Ośmielony tym, Jim próbuje tego samego pod sklepem z zabawkami i spożywczakiem, z podobnymi wynikami. Jim ma nadzieję, że zarabianie pieniędzy zawsze będzie takie łatwe.


	9. 1986

**1986**

Jim jest odważny. Podczas letnich wakacji rodzina Billa przenosi się do innego miasta, a bez niego Carl wydaje się trochę mniej pewny siebie. ( _Bill był jedyną osobą, która wściekała się, gdy ludzie śmiali się z egzemy Carla._ ) Jim postanawia, że to już najwyższa pora by pokazać większemu chłopakowi, że wcale się go nie boi. Od jakiegoś czasu więcej biega i robi pompki, dzięki którym powinien być silniejszy i w czasie drugiego śniadania wyzywa Carla na pojedynek.

− Jesteś tego pewien, karzełku? Będę na ciebie czekał w parku zaraz po szkole − kpi Carl.

Po zajęciach idzie do parku, gdzie zdążył już się zebrać wielki tłum uczniów. Jim obrywa kilka razy, ale jego niski wzrost pozwala mu łatwo unikać ciosów Carla. ( _Mogę to wygrać!_ )

Niespodziewanie Carl łapie Jima za kołnierz. Mniejszy chłopiec patrzy w dół i z przerażeniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego stopy nie dotykają już ziemi i kręci się dookoła. Zanim jest w stanie zareagować, uderza twarzą w ziemię i widzi gwiazdy. Wstaje chwiejąc się na nogach i Carl go nokautuje.

Kiedy Jim wreszcie dochodzi do siebie, przeczesuje dłonią włosy i natrafia na ślinę Carla. Pięści chłopca się zaciskają, a twarz czerwieni. Jego największym pragnieniem jest zemsta.


	10. Grudzień 1986

**Grudzień 1986**

Jim ogląda programy bożonarodzeniowe w telewizji, kiedy ktoś puka do drzwi. Otwiera je tata i do środka wchodzi mężczyzna w modnym garniturze.

− Patrick! − mówi potrząsając dłoń starszego Moriartego. Kiwa głową do Jima i pyta. − Młodszy brat?

− Nie, to mój syn. Przywitaj się z panem, Jim.

Chłopiec z zachwytem patrzy na drogie ubrania mężczyzny.

− Cześć − szepcze.

Mężczyzna w garniturze mruga, nieco zaskoczony tym, że ktoś tak młody jak Patrick ma dziewięcioletniego syna.

− Dobrze − mówi. − W każdym razie, to twoja działka − podaje papierową torbę.

Patrick zerka do środka.

− Eee... a gdzie jest reszta?

− Wiesz, że szefowie potrzebują swojej części. Proponuję byś zamknął swoją jedzącą ziemniaki jadaczkę, zanim wpadniesz przez nią w kłopoty − mówi mężczyzna chłodnym tonem.

− Tak, sir − odpowiada pokornie.

Po wyjściu mężczyzny Patrick nalewa sobie szklankę whiskey i utyskuje na to, że szefowie przesiadują popalając cygara i czerpiąc korzyści, podczas gdy wszyscy inni ryzykują zdrowiem i życiem.

Jim zastanawia się dlaczego jego tata nie jest szefem i uznaje, że ojciec musi być głupi. ( _Ale ja nie jestem! Oszukuję ludzi przez cały czas!_ ) Obiecuje sobie, że pewnego dnia sam będzie szefem.


	11. 1987

**1987**

Jim siedzi naprzeciw Kosa* – pubu, w którym piją szefowie jego ojca – i chce zostać zauważony. Dla niego szefowie gangów są lepsi od gwiazd filmowych. ( _Mają mnóstwo pieniędzy, najfajniejsze ubrania i robią to na co mają ochotę!_ )

Woła go jeden z mężczyzn.

− Hej, dzieciaku!

Jim podnosi głowę.

− Tak?

Gangster podchodzi powolnym krokiem i daje mu piątaka.

− Wypatruj gliniarzy przez następnych pięć minut. Jeśli jakiegoś zobaczysz, zaśpiewaj piosenkę z _Jim'll Fix It_ **, okej?

Chłopiec kiwa głową, staje na skraju alejki i obserwuje ulicę w poszukiwaniu policji. Zauważa jednego z nich i zaczyna:

− _Twój list był dopiero początkiem, teraz jesteś tego częścią._

Policjant przechodzi obok alejki, ignorując fałszywy śpiew chłopca. Gdy tylko znika za zakrętem, Jim przestaje śpiewać. Gangster wyskakuje z zaułka, sprawdza czy droga wolna, uśmiecha się do niego i wręcza mu dychę.

− Jak masz na imię, dzieciaku?

− Jim Moriarty.

− Jestem Vincent. Wróć jutro, dzieciaku... mogę znów cię potrzebować.

( _Piętnaście funtów za śpiewanie i obserwowanie policji! Wow!_ ) Wracając do domu Jim uśmiecha się szeroko. Ma nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie mógł pomóc gangsterom.

* * *

* w oryginale _Blackbird_ – Kos  
** _Jim'll Fix It_ – angielski program dla dzieci.


	12. 1988

**1988**

Od jakichś sześciu miesięcy Jim pomaga gangsterom stojąc na czatach, podczas gdy zajmują się swoimi 'sprawami'. Kiedy tego dnia Jim wchodzi do Kosa, spodziewa się mniej więcej tego samego. Jednakże Vincent zaprasza go na zaplecze, gdzie zgromadzili się wszyscy gangsterzy. Nie ma na nim stojących tam zazwyczaj samochodów, a Ben, jeden z chłopaków z gangu, czeka z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

− O co chodzi?

− Chcemy poddać cię próbie, Jim. Musisz tylko pokonać Bena i dołączysz do gangu.

Ben jest o dwa lata starszy od niego i znacznie cięższy, ale Jim nie jest tchórzem.

− Dobrze.

Pierwszy cios Bena powala Jima na beton, ale wstaje i zaczyna walić go jak szalony. Nie jest do końca pewny co się stało, ale zanim zdaje sobie z sprawę, Ben leży nieprzytomny.

− Dobra, wystarczy, dzieciaku! Dopiąłeś swego! − wrzeszczy Vincent. Wyciąga rękę do Jima i mówi. − Witaj w rodzinie.

Jakiś dorosły mówi półgłosem.

− Nie spodziewałem się takiego ognia po synu Moriartego.

Cały gang – włączając w to Bena, gdy odzyskuje przytomność – podaje Jimowi dłoń by mu pogratulować. Aż do tej pory, Jim nigdy nie słyszał by ktoś powiedział, że jest z niego dumny. Chce by wciąż go chwalono.


	13. 1989

**1989**

Pewnego wiosennego popołudnia, nie mając nic innego do roboty, Jim włóczy się po parku. Lekcje już się skończyły, wywiązał się ze swoich obowiązków w Kosie i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do domu przed kolacją. ( _Może znajdę kota..._ )

Nieoczekiwanie dwie pary rąk chwytają Jima za ramiona i zaczyna go ciągnąć do tyłu.

− Co do cholery? Gdzie mnie zabieracie?

Porywacze ignorują protesty Jima i przeciągnąwszy go kilkadziesiąt metrów, rzucają go na ziemię tuż przed Carlem Powersem – a raczej, przed jego butami. ( _Myśli, że jest kimś, bo ma te buty. Chciałbym wpakować mu je w dupę._ )

Carl naśmiewa się z Jima:

− Doszło do mnie iż sądzisz, że jesteś w gangu, karzełku.

Jim patrzy na niego gniewnie w ciszy.

Carl kiwa głową do innych chłopaków, którzy kopią Jima po żebrach.

− Wiem, że kłamiesz. Żaden gang nie przyjąłby tak mizernego pedzia jak ty! Wymyśliłeś tą historyjkę, ponieważ twoje prawdziwe życie jest żałosne!

Większy chłopak podnosi go za kołnierz koszulki i potrząsa nim, wykrzykując:

− I gdzie są teraz twoi przyjaciele z gangu?

Wreszcie Carl upuszcza Jima – który ma na sobie swoją jedyną nową koszulę – na kupkę psich odchodów i odchodzi dumnym krokiem śmiejąc się głośno. Największym pragnieniem Jima jest zabicie Carla.


	14. 1989 część 2

**1989 część 2**

Większość ludzi tego nie podejrzewało, ale Jim lubił czytać. Nie tego co musiał czytać na zajęcia, zwróć na to uwagę – jeśli ktoś każe ci coś przeczytać, to musi to być nudne, ale niektóre książki są bardzo interesujące. Ulubioną książką Jima była ostatnio ta o truciznach. ( _Śmierć Carla musi wyglądać jakby nastąpiła z przyczyn naturalnych._ ) Belladonna z tym swoim rozszerzeniem źrenic byłaby zbyt oczywista. Strychninę wykryją na badaniach toksykologicznych. Jednakże _Clostridium botulinum_ nie będą w stanie – metabolizuje się zbyt szybko.

Kiedy Jim dowiaduje się, że Carl ma turniej pływacki w Londynie, postanawia wykonać swój ruch. Drużyna zatrzymała się w hotelu i Jim czeka, aż zejdą na obiad, zanim zakrada się do jego pokoju. Sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga z niej próbówkę _C. botulinum_ , którą rąbnął z uniwersytetu. Bakterie znajdują w czymś, co przypomina rosół i zachowując ostrożność poprzez zakrycie nosa i ust, Jim wielokrotnie zanurza patyczek z bawełnianą końcówką w płynie, a następnie w kremie na egzemę. Zamyka probówkę i tylnym wyjściem wymyka się z hotelu.

Gdy następnego dnia Carl tonie, krzyki odbijają się echem od basenu. Niezauważony przez panikujący tłum Jim pędzi do szatni w poszukiwaniu jego butów. Chce trofeum.


	15. 1989 część 3

**1989 część 3**

Jim parkuje samochody i motocykle podczas jednego z przyjęć wydawanych dla szefostwa gangu. Inny chłopak należący do gangu, Colin, przekrada się do niego ukradkiem i pyta:

− Słyszałeś o Carlu Powersie?

Jim wzrusza ramionami.

− Tym, który się utopił? Tak.

− Cóż − szepcze, − byłem wtedy w Londynie gdy do tego doszło i był tam też pewien dzieciak, który powiedział, że Carl nie utonął przez przypadek. Został zamordowany.

− Ale jak Carl mógł zostać zabity, skoro był w basenie? A ludzie dookoła?

− Nie mam pojęcia, ale ten dzieciak nalegał, że właśnie tak było − mówi z przekonaniem Colin. − Próbował przekonać policję, że ktoś zamordował Carla i że to morderca ukradł jego buty.

Włosy stają Jimowi dęba na karku, ale podchodzi do tego na luzie.

− Więc rzeczywiście spotkałeś tego dzieciaka, czy tylko po prostu sobie go wymyśliłeś?

− Nie, przysięgam, że jest prawdziwy! To chudy, dobrze ubrany dziwak i ma na imię Sherlock Holmes.

− Co za głupie imię. Założę się, że jest największym świrem na Ziemi − mówi i szybko zmienia temat.

( _Skoro Sherlock Holmes domyślił się, że to morderca ukradł buty Carla, to równie dobrze może rozgryźć w jaki sposób zmarł Carl i kto chciał jego śmierci. Ktoś tak mądry i po stronie aniołów jest wielkim problemem._ )

Bardziej niż czegokolwiek, Jim chce znaleźć i pokonać Sherlocka Holmesa.


	16. Maj 1990

**Maj 1990**

Colin urządza imprezę, gdy jego rodzice wyjeżdżają na wakacje i chłopcy przyjemnie spędzają czas popijając likier z barku. Kiedy Jim na Nintendo po raz kolejny przegrywa w _Złoczyńc_ _y_ _kontra Smocz_ _y_ _Ninja_ *, nagle otwierają się drzwi i wszyscy odwracają głowy, by zobaczyć stojącego w nich Bena.

− Przybył cukiernik!** − krzyczy tryumfalnie i rozdaje małe torebki z białym proszkiem w środku.

Starszy chłopak pyta Jima, czy ma ochotę spróbować, a ten wzrusza ramionami i mówi:

− Okej − (E _ównie dobrze_ _sam mogę_ _zobaczyć, dlaczego wszyscy tak_ _strasznie_ _tego chcą_.)

Kiedy Jim wciąga proszek do nosa, ma wrażenie, jakby jego umysł został owinięty plastikową folią, a jego życie to film, w którym dźwięk nie jest zsynchronizowany z obrazami. ( _Jaki w tym sens_ _?_ _Przynajmniej alkohol dobrze smakuje_ _._ ) Nie chce już nigdy tego robić.

* * *

* _Bad Dudes_ _v_ _s. Dragon Ninja_ – popularna gra pod koniec lat 80 i na początku 90

** w oryginale _candyman_ – oznacza zarówno osobę zawodowo zajmującą się wyrobem słodyczy, jak i dilera narkotykowego.


	17. Listopad 1990

**Listopad 1990**

Impreza z okazji Dnia Guya Fawkesa* ma się ku końcowi i większość nastolatków jest już nieprzytomna. Jim i Ben jako jedyni są czujni i trzeźwi.

− Słyszałem, że jutro na dobre wyjeżdżasz do Londynu − mówi Jim.

− Skąd o tym wiesz? − odpowiada starszy chłopak z zaskoczeniem.

Jim wzrusza ramionami.

− Tak czy siak, potrzebujesz kogoś, kto przejąłby twoje obecne obowiązki po twoim wyjeździe...

Ben prycha.

− I pewnie uważasz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która sobie z nimi poradzi?

Mniejszy chłopak odpiera.

− Myślisz, że któryś z nich będzie w stanie? Colin pali za dużo trawki, by dobrze pilnować pieniędzy, a reszta wciągnie nosem cały zysk jaki tylko uda im się zebrać. A ja − chwali się − nawet nie dotknąłem koki od ostatniej wiosny! Sprzedam więcej, niż którykolwiek z nich!

Starszy chłopak przygląda się Jimowi badawczo przez chwilę i zgadza się na dwutygodniowy okres próbny. Szefowie Bena są początkowo podejrzliwi wobec tego irlandzkiego dzieciaka, ale po sprawdzeniu, że sprzedaje towar najwyższej jakości, zapewniają mu stałe dostawy. Podczas swoich dwóch pierwszych tygodni dilowania, Jim zarabia więcej pieniędzy niż kiedykolwiek im się śniło i pozwalają mu kontynuować.

Dumnie krocząc ulicą w swoich dżinsach Benettona* i okularach przeciwsłonecznych Oakleya***, Jim czuje się królem świata. Postanawia, że któregoś dnia będzie rządził światem.

* * *

* Dzień Guya Fawkesa – angielskie święto ludowe obchodzone hucznie 5 listopada, w rocznicę wykrycia tzw. spisku prochowego, będącego zamachem na życie króla Anglii i Szkocji Jakuba I Stuarta.  
** włoskie przedsiębiorstwo zajmujące się produkcją i sprzedażą detaliczną odzieży, obuwia oraz akcesoriów  
*** amerykańska firma zajmująca się projektowaniem i produkcją odzieży i akcesoriów.


	18. 1991

**1991**

− Co ty do cholery robisz w moim pokoju? − pyta z płonącymi oczami Jim.

− Możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd masz te rzeczy? Discman, markowe dżinsy, płyty CD z całym rapem znanym człowiekowi – ukradłeś to wszystko? − ojciec domaga się odpowiedzi z niedowierzaniem.

− Nie twój interes, staruszku − mówi Jim, wytykając przeszłość swojego ojca.

Starszy Moriarty warczy przez zęby.

− Ej! Nie odzywaj się w ten sposób do swojego ojca, gówniarzu!

Jim uchyla się przed uderzeniem, a potem jego oczy ciemnieją. Ciska nim o ścianę i wola:

− Zapomniałeś, że teraz jestem już od ciebie silniejszy, Patrick. Nie zdołasz już ze mną wygrać.

Nastolatek bezceremonialnie wyrzuca swojego rodziciela na korytarz i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Jeśli ojciec dowie się, w jaki sposób zarobił swoje pieniądze, będzie chciał by się z nim podzielił, a na to Jim nie może sobie pozwolić. Chce wszystkiego dla siebie.


	19. 1991 część 2

**1991 część 2**

Policja jest zbyt blisko odkrycia biznesu Jima, by czuł się z tym dobrze. Po rozmowach ze starszymi gangsterami, Jim rozpoznaje znaki nadchodzących zatrzymywań za posiadanie narkotyków. I zamiast siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać, aż policja zniszczy całą jego ciężką pracę, Jim postanawia wyjść im na przeciw. Przekupienie policji nie jest (jeszcze) rozwiązaniem, ale pozbycie się jej, jak najbardziej.

Pracujący pod przykrywką policjant podchodzi no niego i pyta czy może u niego kupić narkotyki. Jim mówi mu, że sprzedaje tylko słodycze w ramach szkolnej zbiórki i u jego stóp otwiera pudełko pełne czekoladek. Zadowolony funkcjonariusz odchodzi. Kiedy jest już poza zasięgiem wzroku, Jim wyciąga z pudełka czekoladki i wkłada do niego kilka torebek kokainy i marihuany, a następnie układa na nich słodycze. Zabiera pudełko z powrotem na ulicę obok Tesco, gdzie kilkoro dzieciaków z jego szkoły sprzedaje słodycze.

Potem dzwoni anonimowo do brightońskiej policji z podejrzeniem, że jeden z jego szkolnych kolegów sprzedaje coś więcej niż tylko batony. Policja prowadzi dochodzenie w jego sprawie i znajduje narkotyki Jima. Chłopak zostaje aresztowany i policjanci klepią się wzajemnie po plecach.

Jim przewraca oczami. ( _Idio_ _ci_.) Kocha pieniądze, ale sprzedawanie narkotyków nie jest wystarczająco pobudzające umysłowo. Pragnie większego wyzwania.


	20. 1991 część 3

**199** **1** **część 3**

Minęły trzy tygodnie od czasu gdy Jim przestał chodzić do szkoły i były to trzy najlepsze tygodnie jego życia. Nosił to, co chciał, chodził tam, gdzie chciał i szedł spać tak późno, jak tylko miał na to ochotę. Jedynymi ludźmi z jakimi miał doczynienia byli jego klienci, którzy płacili mu i natychmiast odchodzili, oraz inni gangsterzy, którzy byli zwyczajni, ale znośni.

Tego popołunia rozwalony na kanapie Jim zmienia kanały w telewizorze, gdy jego ojciec wraca do domu i wrzeszczy:

− Ej! Jim! Przed chwilą zadzwonił do mnie kurator dla wagarowiczów*! Dlaczego nie chodzisz do szkoły?

− Nie chcę już do niej chodzić − mamrocze Jim nie podnosząc głowy.

− Nie możesz tak po prostu rzucić szkoły! Cholera, nawet ja mam świadectwo ukończenia szkoły!

− Tak, i naprawdę pomogło ci ono w karierze − mówi nastolatek, a jego głos ocieka sarkazmem. − W jeden dzień zarabiam więcej, niż ty w cały tydzień!

− Wystarczy! Tak długo jak mieszkasz pod moim dachem, masz mnie traktować mnie z szacunkiem! − ryczy Patrick.

− Świetnie − Jim warczy i wycofuje się do swojego pokoju. Pakuje swoje rzeczy i idzie do Kosa, gdzie wraz z Undebossem** organizuje wynajem swojego nowego mieszkania w zamian za więcej obowiązków.

( _Patrick_ _ma trzydzieści jeden lat i wciąż jest_ _podwładnym._ _Jak można szanować kogoś takiego_ _?_ ) Ponad wszystko, Jim chce uniknąć stania się kimś takim, jak jego ojciec.

* * *

* w oryginale _truant officer -_ niekiedy policjant albo pracownik socjalny pracujący dla szkoły, zajmujący się reagowaniem na powtarzające nieobecności

** Underboss - w mafii/gangu zastępca ojca chrzestnego/szefa gangu, zajmujący się mniej ważnymi sprawami


	21. 1992

**1992**

Piętnastoletni Jim Moriarty (według fałszywego dowodu osobistego, osiemnastoletni Jim Donovan) siedzi przy barze patrząc spode łba na kufel piwa. Inni chłopcy z załogi próbują poderwać dziewczyny, którymi Jim nie jest zainteresowany. Jasne, podoba mu się pomysł wejścia na imprezę z gorącą dziewczyną u swego boku i sprawienia, że wszyscy inni mężczyźni będą mu zazdrościć, ale na tym koniec. Obrzydza go sama myśl o byciu tak blisko z inną osobą. Kilku dorosłych mężczyzn usiłowało do niego uderzyć, myśląc, że raczej woli zrobić to z nimi, ale seks z mężczyznami jest dla niego równie odrażający, jeśli nawet nie bardziej.

Jim chce móc po prostu stąd wyjść i znaleźć bezpańskiego kota, na którym mógłby poeksperymentować, ale teraz jest członkiem gangu, a jeśli chce się stać kimś ważnym w szeregach organizacji, to musi być teraz z chłopakami i udawać zwyczajnego człowieka. ( _Jakie to męczące_.)

Jim po prostu chce być u władzy.


End file.
